


Monsters Are Real

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Cherik Edition [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Creepy, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Nightmares, Powerful Charles Xavier, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, Triggers, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Charles and Erik pull into a seedy motel for the night and Charles handles a monster.Day Three: Nightmares





	Monsters Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what Tag to use, so basically they stumble across a pedophile and Charles handles it. To see the whump prompt list check out the link in the first story. 
> 
> Day Three: Nightmares

The motel Erik pulled up to after nearly eleven hours of driving was less then ideal. They were still another hour away from any descent sized city and they could both feel the exhaustion weighing them down. It had been this or sleeping in the car. If Erik was honest, the car might be preferable.

It was a small, single story building, that looked like it had seen better days a century ago. The lights were almost entirely burned out where they guarded the sickly green doors and you could physically see the cobwebs stretching over peeling pain along the walls.

“Anything?” Erik murmured. It had become routine for Charles to scope the place out, especially when they looked like this. They didn’t want to draw attention to themselves and this was the easiest way. There was no answer though.

Erik glanced at the passenger seat to find Charles glaring at the building. The storm cloud in his expression made him do a double take, never having seen it on his usually serene face, “Charles?”

“We’re good,” he muttered, already sliding out of the car.

“Charles,” he repeated. “What’s wrong?”

For a moment they just looked at each other and then a simple impression drifted over his mind. It was reassurance, nothing too serious, trust me. Erik reached across the seat to snag his hand, watching him carefully as he raised it to his lips. He was still new to all of this, the affection, Charles’s smile, the warmth in his chest, but he was trying. Apparently, that was the right move because his eyes brightened a bit and they both got out without another word.

Stepping into the ill lit lobby, Erik moved to retrieve their key but a familiar hand on his arm stopped him. He stilled immediately and watched as Charles went up, held out his hand. The man behind the counter looked to be fifty and far too well dressed to be working in this place. He wore a simple white dress shirt, though Erik spotted a nicotine stain on the collar and an actually expensive watch. Besides that, every instinct Erik had, said this man was anything but a simple motel owner. There was something not quite right about his absent eyes, greased hair, and half smile.

The key dropped into Charles hand who spun on his heel an instant later. Erik didn’t question it, simply followed Charles to their room. The room itself wasn’t so bad, which meant they had a descent housekeeper, but his eyes were on the hard lines of Charles’s back.

“What’s going on?” he asked as soon as the door closed behind him.

Charles turned toward him, jaw clenched, and Erik could feel his brows furrow as worry flashed through him. Charles was never like this, always controlled, always reasonable, only on the rarest of occasions did emotion break through.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Erik replied immediately, dropping the bad and striding forward. “What’s going on?”

Charles stepped with him, prompting Erik to take him into his arms, which he did instantly. Anger flashed across his mind for a second, another lapse in control and Erik was really beginning to worry.

“The man in the lobby,” Charles began, voice tight with his fury. “There’s a young girl staying here until tomorrow with her mother and father. He was…fantasizing.”

Erik went rigid. Not needing anymore context then that. All the metal in the room began to vibrate as outrage washed through him, images of seeing the man speared through with a pole or something far more creative…

_Erik._

Everything slowed and centered on Charles, who was staring up at him with an understanding bellied only by the tight rein of control.

_I took care of it._

The vibrations stopped; the rage found a plug for a moment.

_He won’t be hurting anyone, ever._

Erik relaxed. Charles would have taken care of things in a much more satisfying way. He trusted him to, so carefully, uneasily, he forced himself to let the anger go. Still, he couldn’t help himself, “what did you do?”

A wicked gleam entered Charles’s eyes, though he didn’t smile, “something that will make him wish he were dead.”

Something about his tone warned off further questions so Erik just nodded. “Come on,” he murmured, and tugged Charles toward the chairs and small coffee table, already pulling out their small chess set.

They needed to relax before they even attempted to sleep. As it was, Charles was distracted immediately, moving seemingly pointless pieces. Their free hands stayed tangled together on the table and Erik didn’t mention it, not wanting to imagine what Charles had seen.

But, when halfway through the game, he began to hum quietly, Erik couldn’t help himself, “are you alright?’

Startled blue eyes met his, a half smile stretching over his face, “yes. The little girl, she’s having a nightmare, unfamiliar place and all. I just thought I’d get rid of it.”

Erik didn’t think he could love Charles more, as he continued to hum, pieces moving a little more intently across the board now. He didn’t need telepathy to know that the lullaby Charles had picked must be something her parents sang to her every night and he was now projecting into her mind.

For a split-second Erik thought he could see what Charles always saw. There was good and there was bad, and every person was made up of these things and could be swayed to go ether way. It would have been so easy for Charles to have let his abilities consume him; he could have had the world on their knees if he wanted. But he didn’t. Because he was good, so good that Erik couldn’t dream of possibly matching him.

It was alright. He’d conquered far larger mountains. Besides, Charles was worth it, even after such a short time together, there were few things he wouldn’t do for him. The thought should be scary, but as the humming reached a soft crescendo and a distinct projection of satisfaction, comfort, and content washed through him, Erik couldn’t imagine ever being afraid of Charles _._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any tags I should add.


End file.
